


Widower

by triceraclops



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, mourning extra sucks when you don't think you're capable of grief, set during days I guess? it's not specific, the ship technically isn't explicit but look. it's me, they don't call me ink "dilan and aeleus kingdomhearts are married" phylumhearts for nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triceraclops/pseuds/triceraclops
Summary: Xaldin's ring was heavy beneath his glove.
Relationships: Aeleus/Dilan (Kingdom Hearts), Lexaeus/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Widower

Xaldin's ring was heavy beneath his glove. Dead weight under black leather. Holding him down. A hindrance. Weakness.

It had to go.

A simple act: peel back the glove, slide off the ring, have a dusk dispose of it. Problem neutralised. The glove came off easily enough, but seeing the ring made the void in his chest lurch. He gritted his teeth and pulled it off his finger. 

It was an unassuming gold band, delicate and worn. On impulse he threw it, hard, urging the winds to take it into the void.

He put the glove back on, no lighter.


End file.
